1st Moments
by Mei Ju
Summary: The man I'm marrying is Ozai; he's the second son of the Fire Lord. He's a serious and quiet man. I know so little about him too.


First Moments

My family doesn't care if I'm unhappy with the marriage arrangement. They're just thrilled at the idea of carrying the avatar's bloodline into the royal family. The entire Nation is happy. I'm the only grandchild of Avatar Roku. With my bloodline I am supposed to have some amazing children. But at 17 years old I never felt more alone, or more confused. I'm not even a bender.

The man I'm marrying is Ozai; he's the second son of the Fire Lord. He's a serious and quiet man. I've meet him only a few times for various events in the past. I don't live in the Palace of even in the main party of the Fire Nation.

I lived on Ember Island. My father is a general and is rarely home now. My mother is strict and abuses me verbally and physically. I'm not a bender; I have no amazing qualities or talents. She thinks this Marriage is a blessing for me to prove my worth.

All my belongings are packed up now; my Mother has packed some of our families most precious things for me. The only real sign of her love to me is that she has given me her favorite hair piece.

We left my home a few days ago and have just arrived at the Palace Gates. I'm tired and probably not looking up to the standards. My Mother doesn't give me a disapproving look for now. I'm hidden behind my carriage curtains.

The Palace is a huge majestic building with courtyards and wings everywhere. It's the place where the Royal Family lives. It's where I'm going to live. My home in Ember Island wouldn't small it was a mansion and beautiful with lush flowers around.

The Royal Family will greet us in their hall. For now the servants lead us to our wing. We will be staying until I marry officially to Ozai and move into his rooms with his family. Something I'm not looking forward too.

I dress quickly in my best robes. I smooth out my hair and scrub my face. I put on no make-up and allow myself a little time to relax.

My Mother comes in; her face is calm but her eyes and sharp.

"Spin for me."

I stand up and comply, spinning around allowing her to see how I dressed.

"It's good for now. Every day you will wear only the best clothing, we will buy you better. Your expression when meeting them should be lady like. Not excited like a school girl, so control your smile. But don't look depressed."

She then gives me a small smile.

"If you can handle that I'll be pleased, never speak unless spoken too and don't speak with servants unless to give them a task or instruction of some sort. Also don't be afraid to spend time with Ozai. There will be times when you are asked to spend time with him. You'll know each other before you marry. But don't do anything that's gossip worthy. If I hear something naughty I will not be afraid to push the date of the wedding. This is a great opportunity, be gracious for it."

My Mothers eyes look over my once and she fixes my hair.

"We're leaving now, remember, be gracious. Keep your head low unless they speak directly to you. "

We walk in then sit down. My Father, then Mother then Me, across from us is the Fire Lord and his Family. Including this time Iroh's wife, Mei.

I can feel her eyes on me and I hope we will be good sister in laws.

"General Uron it's a pleasure to see you." The Fire Lord starts the conversation his tone is heavy.

"It's an honor to be here Fire Lord Azulon. It's an honor that you have chosen my daughter." My Fathers says his voice never wavers.

"Ursa, please stand." Fire Lady Ilah says, her voice is higher than I remember.

I stand up lifting my head to meet their gaze. Iroh gives me polite smiles and his wife eyes are kind. Then I look at Fire Lord Azulon, he's a grandfatherly man already. His eyes are strong, but not unkind. His wife is beautiful, I almost feel like an ugly duckling. Her face is strong unlike mine, and her features are defined. But her voice is soft.

As for Ozai I look up at him and see a hard man. His eyes are gazing over me with mild interest. His face is handsome and I can tell he's in good shape.

"Beautiful isn't she Ozai?" His Mother pesters him to greet me.

"She isn't bad looking; she's just not what I expected." His voice is strong, yet has no deal emotion behind it. I feel though as if he called me a female dog in heat. I don't need a husband to dote and love me, but I would have like to have had a better impression.

Fire Lord looks at him with a slight look on his face. It's getting awkward the standing up and his lack of interest of me.

"Come on now Brother, she isn't bad on the eyes!" Iroh is trying to ease up the tension his younger brother just created. But I can see that's a challenge.

"It's not like I said she was ugly, she's just not what I expected." He throws back. "I've never meet her in my life."

Iroh gives an uncomfortable look. "You saw her last year."

Not only am I not beautiful in his eyes, I'm forgettable too.

"Forgive me" He looks down at me. His eyes aren't any softer and I feel like the words mean nothing.

"You're forgiven." I say, I try to keep my voice like his.

I sit down and wait for what's next.

"I think they're tired, it's a long journey to come here. I'll leave you to unpack and settle in. I hope you'll join us for supper." Ilah says, dismissing us.

The second I get into the room my mother follows and shuts the door behind us.

"When you accept an apology you say it with grace. You were as cold as metal!" My Mother gives me a look. "This match is good. It just needs times. I however will not take that as an excuse for more being on your best behavior. Not only do you represent yourself but your father. Try to think of other in this situation. I want you to be more gracious and loving during supper."

She leaves me alone after that. I take out of my trunk a scroll all my friends signed. I reread it all over and over again to calm me down. I have no friends here, no way to communicate with them fast enough to survive here.

I hear the door open. I turn around and see Iroh and Ozai.

"Mother said to come here and check on you, see if you need help." Ozai says he looks around the room, not looking directly at me.

"And I'm here to ease any tensions." Iroh smiles at me. "How do you like it here so far? If you haven't seen much of it we could go on a tour."

"Its fine thank you, I was just going to read until supper."

"Then I'll leave you to do that." Ozai says, he didn't even come in my room and now he's gone.

"Can I come in Ursa?" Iroh asks, "I know that Ozai didn't give you his best impression, but he won't hurt you."

"I know, I should have been friendlier."

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry. He's like this with most people, you'll get used to it."

But would I want too? I feed off of love from my friends. I had an emotionless family for so long.

"It's really nice here, we have loads to do and supper is always good. We have the best chefs in the Fire Nation." He pats his belly, "as you can see that is."

I laugh slightly. "Iroh you're not heavy, you're just easy to see." He laughs with me.

It feels slightly better, but also makes me a bit jealous. I wish Iroh was my husband, I just meet him but I can see that he's a kind gentle soul and that the man to be my husband has yet to really show any emotion.

"I'll leave you to your unpacking." He starts to leaves, "I'll see you at supper."

I watch as he goes and waves a little. It'll get better I hope. I read Tale of Kona for a bit before my Mother comes back in.

"I will warn you, Iroh is not your husband and I do not want you to be with you without good reason." She says frowning, "You weren't old enough to be matched with him."

I frown back at her. "Mother, I know. They came together but Ozai left."

"And you didn't try to keep him with you?"

"Mom he didn't want me here. I can't change that."

"Yes you can, you can become what he wants!"

"I don't know what that is Mother!" He put my book away angrily.

"You'll find out sooner or later. Hurry up and get ready for supper."

"I am ready." Mother looks at me and nods of faint approval.

AN: I always wondered how a man could be so indifferent to a wife that gave him 2 kids. So Ii just drabbled a bit with this. I really would have like Iroh and Ursa to marry, but it's whatever. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. Please forgive and correct any mistakes you see.


End file.
